imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:RPG's
Notice: As part of a recent wiki project, current or former administrators have written humorous guides to the wiki, and Wikia in general. We hope you enjoy this article, but try too keep in mind that this a light-hearted series of guides, designed to be fun to read. As our name suggests, this wiki is in fact focused around the creation and playing of RPG's. In order to use a RPG, one must understand the RPG. In other words, you must master the way of the RPG young grasshopper. What is an RPG RPG stands for rocket propelled grenade, and is a type of anti armour launcher used by infantry in combat. Sounds fun, right? Well, while RPGs are very fun to use this wiki is unfortunately about another type of RPG, lucky for you however you can put RPGs inside your RPGs. The RPGs we use, stand for "Role Playing Games", you may have heard this term from video games like Skyrim, Fallout and Borderlands as they are all RPGs. A RPG is a game, that you play a role in, they can be in any genre including but not limited to: Sci fi, fantasy, steampunk, apocalypses and the bedroom. Most RPGs are the same thing in terms of mechanics, the user who made the RPG will act somewhat as the "dungeon master" and will give the players (everyone else) their missions, quests, challenges, whatever. Basically the dungeon master is the boss of the RP and what he says goes, thus it is always important to bribe and blackmail the dungeon master in order to win (lets face it, the dungeon masters are usually merciless, unforgiving bastards who make it impossible for you to win by playing the game). The only exception to these rules is in the earlier mentioned "bedroom" RPs, they however are a completely different matter which we sadly cannot help you with. A lot of people say that RPGs are boring and redundant, these people are also addicted to Red Bull and Call of Duty so don't listen to them. Truth be told, RPGs can be boring if you don't do anything interesting. If you just stay in the closet the whole time then your not going get any action. How to create a RPG If you happen to be a retarded monkey, and still think were talking about rocket propelled grenades then we sadly cannot teach you that either. I'm sure the Al Quada site can help you out with that, http://www.joinalqaeda.com/. Were actually going talk about how you can create your own RPG, as in the Role Playing Game RPG. I just wrote 4 paragraphs and a meme on it, to get you to understand. Creating a RPG is so easy, even a simpleton like yourself can do it. Firstly, if your a new user on the wiki you must get your RPG idea approved by one of the admins. This can be done by a forum, messaging an admin or making a blog with your idea on that. Once your first RPG has been approved you basically get a licence to do whatever the hell you want with future RP's (do note however that admins still have full authority to un approve any future RP you make if it breaks the wikis conduct). Once your RP is approved, its time to make your RP. Then you need to make a page, to do that you go on the Wikia page, to do that, you need to create an account, to do that you need an email, to do that you need internet, to do that you need a computer, to do that you need money, to do that you need either a job or parents who have a job, I'm guessing you yourself don't have a job so you'll need the parents, in order to get parents you need to be born, for you to be born you need parents, INFINITE LOOP As seen from the last paragraph, this is a lot harder then it looks. Okay, after making your page (click on the contribute button at the top right of any page and take it from there), you need to write out your RPG. An example of a not completely terrible RPG would be this one User blog:Master Shadow Warrior/Nylosos:Sarradin in Peril RPG. By looking at that RPG page you can see it has rules, a small over view on the RP and a character creation procedure. The RPG creation system is changed. I've adapted some of these changes in, but you will also need to add some templates to your page before it is a proper RPG (mainly template [[Template:RPG|the RPGs template]. If you don't know how to do that, leave it too an admin.] Like a child, RPG's can be created very easily, they are also similar to children in that they need to be maintained and you can't just let them run on their own after you make them. The main difference however, is that RPG's cannot be made on accident like children and will require some actual effort on your part to get them created. While I unfortunately can't give a detailed instruction on how to make a child, I can direct you to my friend $17 who is extremely experienced in that area of life and will be sure to help you out. How to play a RPG Are you starting to give up on yourself, you can't deal with all the stress and feel like your useless at making RPG's. Well, your probably right so it may be best to not make them, instead, play a RPG. Playing a RPG is much simpler and will ussually consist of you writing in simple actions before your character is inevitably bent over backwards and gang bashed by monsters (I told you the dungeon master was a sly bastard). RPG's are also much more fun to play with if you have others with you, your not gonna make any friends or have much fun just playing with yourself. If you have any inquires about this, then ask my friend $17 again, he has done nothing in his life but play with himself and he hasn't got anywhere because of it. There is such a thing as having to many players though, RPG's are kinda like women. Their fun at the start, and a few other players can give a satisfying challenge, but too many players and they will steal your money and go for another guy (the money representing your time and the other guy representing another player winning if your too pants on head retarded to work it out for yourself) The one thing I see most with RPG's, and this really rustles my jimmies when I do see it, is when the player makes events instead of actions. I've covered this before, but I'll say it again because I can. In RPG's, there are DM's and players, the DM writes an event and the player plays out his actions. An event would be something like "A dead body is lying on the ground, you could loot it if you wished to", an action would be "I loot the body but am cautious for any booby traps. If the player was to write something like "I loot the body and find a sword and healing potion" then that would not be allowed, as he wrote what he found in the body and that is an event. So yeah, if you write an event as a player we will know, and we will hunt you down. How to win a RPG First, let me start off with that there is a 99.9999% that you will never win a RPG in your life time. Not by playing fairly anyway, like I said earlier, its impossible to win unless you bribe and blackmail the dungeon master. Think of the RPG is a woman that you love, in order to get her affection you need to win at the RPG, then think of the dungeon master as that good looking 17 year old guy next door who cock blocks you at every chance. The only way to get that woman is to get the dungeon master on your side, the means of which I'll leave to you. If this is happening to you in real life (you remember real life right? Its that ugly, brutal place outside of your parents basement), then I highly suggest using the advice I am giving you. This stuff saves lives. Other Guides This guide here is just one of multiple tutorial pages on our wiki, make sure to read all of these so that you have full knowledge on everything about this wiki and how to be a good contributor here. * *The rules of wikia life *instant chat *Socialism (having fun with others) Category:Help Category:OrkMarine Category:Guides Category:Policy